Fubuki no Ai (Blizzard Love)
by DarkSakuraYorukaze
Summary: The Girls are walking down the streets of Konohagakure and didn't know where to go out in the snow.When walking they see the boys they so have feelings for and wanted to ask them out for a long time. None of them could since they were always in the same team in Shinobi/Ninja Gakuen, they think are just team-friends.Couples:SasuSaku,ShikaIno,NaruHina,Ne jiTen,SuiKarin. No Flames!R


**A/N:I was making this story like one or two weeks ago and now it's Sunday 23rd December 2012! This story is a Xmas story,because it's nearly Xmas! I have this planned out in my head but when I type it up it feels so different, I always think I'm missing something and that just makes me and my brain feel weird. No Flames! Rated T for Language and possible Fighting.**

**Yes, my name was SakuraSonicGirl, SakuraUchihaGirl and ShiroSakuraUchiha****, MiraiyoruYumekage. I love changing names! XD**

**Summary: It is dark out and is ,Ino, Hinata,Tenten and Karin are going to go out, but by coincidence they all saw the boys they had feelings for and liked them since they were kids. Just like the girls, the boys have their secret crush too! Sasuke has feelings for Sakura, Shikamaru has feelings for Ino, Naruto has feelings for Hinata, Neji has feelings for Tenten,Suigetsu has feelings for Karin.**

**Couples: I wrote these couples above in the summary but I guess I'll write it again XD **

**Sasuke x Sakura , Shikamaru x Ino , Naruto x Hinata , Neji x Tenten , Suigetsu x Karin**

_**One-shot!**_

_**Here it goes!**_

* * *

**Naruto Shippuden: Fubuki no Ai (Blizzard Love) **

**Chapter 1: Down the Konoha Snow Roads **

It was snowing a blizzard and the girls had been walking down the streets of Konoha wondering of where they should all go for seeing as they were on break. "Let's go to a party" Ino tilted her head and suggested to the rest of the girls, all the girls gave a puzzled look. "What party is there to go to?

Whilst walking Sakura spotted a couple of people walking with their hands in their pockets, "Who are those five over there? Their coats seem so familiar." Sakura said. Hinata looked up from her smartphone and noticed her favourite blond with the fox marked cheeks' orange coat.

"I'm pretty sure it is Sasuke,Shikamaru,Neji-Nii San,Suigetsu and N-naruto _Kun_." Hinata replied mumbling the last part. Tenten clenched one of her fists and hit it on the other hands flat palm, "I know! Let's ask the boys to come with us!" Tenten shouted loud enough for the girls to here only.

Karin's head shot up, "Eh!? Ask them to, what if they reject us?" She asked with a questioning face. Sakura felt like yelling at the boys, then out of nowhere, "Sasuke!" Sakura _accidently _yelled to the boy that has black hair with a tint of blue and wearing a dark blue coat with an Uchiha Clan Symbol.

Sasuke heard someone's voice from a distance, then he looked back to see 5 girls walking slowly, looking at the boys they like and blushing at them the same time. "Hmm? Sakura?" Sasuke said waiting a few seconds until the group of girls arrived.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke questioned. Sakura blushed, "Um well... the girls and I were wondering would you guys like to come with us? We just noticed you guys walking, you guys going anywhere?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stood there and looked at her for a few seconds before replying.

Sasuke opened his mouth about to say something until he saw what she was wearing. Sakura was wearing a long above-knee height red coat with her usual white circle and pink ear-muffs on her head replacing her forehead protector, the same with the other girls. Shikamaru saw Ino's purple coat and light yellow ear-muffs.

Naruto,Neji and Suigetsu looking at Hinata,Tenten and Karin. Hinata was wearing a lavender coloured coat with a white and lavender striped hat. Tenten wearing a white-furred coat with red and Karin was wearing a black-furred coat and sky blue ear-muffs.

The boys took one more look, then a blush appeared on all of their faces _'So cute' _the boys thought to themselves. The girls noticed the blushes on the guys faces and just blushed a deeper red, wondering why they were blushing out of nowhere. _Must be a fever _, the girls thought.

"Well...?" said Karin giving a nudge to Suigetsu. "Ur..." The Boys looked at each other and then nodded to the girls invitation. '_Yay!'_ the girls screamed in their heads. They noticed the night had gotten darker with a few visible stars and then they all got their phones out at the same time.

All looking at each other and realising that everyone got their smartphones out and then started giggling with a few laughs. "Well, me and the girls are all going to the supermarket," Sakura told the boys. "Really? Us too!" Suigetsu replied.

"That's great let's all go together!" Karin exclaimed. "Okay, then we're off! Let's go!" Suigetsu and Naruto shouted with a grin on their face. "Don't forget us!" Hinata and Karin said running towards the boy with white hair and sharp shark-like teeth and the blond fox cheek who was walking next to him.

Neji followed the 'two couples' and Tenten tagged along. "Brrr!" Tenten shivered, "My neck is chilling cold." she told Neji that she forgot her scarf. Neji then took his scarf off and wrapped it around Tenten's neck. "Here, I'm not as cold." he told Tenten, resulting her in a blush, "Thanks." she said quickly.

Neji nodded to Tenten, "No problem, there is a cute maiden in distress and you gotta help." he said with a smirk on his face which turned into a smile. "Idiot," Tenten said, Neji giving a face that was about to go down. "Just joking!" Tenten panicked, "I know you were...Ha-ha your face!" , Tenten gave a 'wack' with her paper fan.

Shikamaru put both hands to his head and chuckled, "Man, how troublesome." and with that he started walking to the directions of the supermarket. Ino looked at Shikamaru, then a vein appeared on her head, "W-wait for me!" she said in a comedic-angry way. Then Ino started walking with Shikamaru, to the shops.

"Let's go then." Sasuke said to Sakura. "Okay," Sakura replied to him with a smile on her face that looked cute. Sasuke started dragging Sakura with a tight grip.

"Huh..." Sakura said having a blush shown. "You looked like you were spacing out." Sasuke walking on with just a plain face, holding her in but with a loose grip. Sakura started giggling, "What?" Sasuke asked looking dumbfounded. "Your dull face." she said.

"You acted like nothing has even happened once you grabbed a hold of my arm with your hand, keeping that face, it's hilarious!" Sakura laughed. A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face, '_Idiot, making me fall for her,_' Sasuke thought to himself. Sakura cuddled into him, Sasuke blushed.

Sakura saw the blush appear on his face and then gave a sly grin '_Maybe I should Squeeze in a little more._' Sakura thought to herself. "Hey Sakura! Sasuke! C'mon hurry up!" Ino called out to them from a far space. "Coming!" Sakura replied back to her grabbing on Sasuke's arm wrapping it her and holding part of his body.

"_Dashing starts now!_" Sakura went at a speed that caught up to the other eight and still had Sasuke's arm wrapped around her on the same spot, the neck area and he still had that dull face, no smile, lips still as they were. "_Wow..._" Sasuke froze in amazement. The other just chuckled at how Sasuke was 'flying'.

**XxX At the Supermarket XxX**

Karin and Tenten looked up to see a big shop with lot's of shining lights. "It's so bright and decorate in a cute way!" Tenten and Karin said, enjoying the lights with their sparkling anime eyes. "Let's just go in." Neji told everyone. "Yeah, I want some ramen!" Naruto shouted in joy.

Everyone sweatdropped especially Sakura and Sasuke because they were in the same Team as Naruto, so they would know about his loving for ramen. "Troublesome," Shikamaru said. Ino took her hood off and flipped her hair. Shikamaru had smelt the scent of her hair and gasped, _'Smells_ good.'

Ino had seen Shikamaru dazed out, "Nani,Shikamaru?" Ino asked snapping him out of his stun for her hairs scent. They all walked in and saw that there were so many people in the supermart. "Sakura!" Ino called her, Sakura walked over to Ino. "Hmm?"

"Wanna buy some gifts?" Ino asked, "Sure," Sakura replied. "Then let's go!" Ino exclaimed smiling and pulled Sakura to the gifts area of the shop. "Who are you buying for?" Sakura questioned, "Everyone." Ino said. "Even Shikamaru..." Sakura teased with a sly grin and giggling which then turned into a cute laugh.

Ino started blushing. "It's not funny!" she shot back in a cute way and saw Sakura stopped laughing and was blushing because she was looking at Sasuke. "Who are you gonna buy your gifts for?" Ino shot at her. Sakura looked at her and answered "Everyone too." _My turn_ Ino thought.

"Even Sasuke..." Ino teased back for before. "W-w-w-w-w-what!? You meanie!" Sakura putting her hands on her cheeks as Ino just giggled then patting Sakura's head, "It's okay, we're even. We are both getting our gifts for the people we have a crush on or should I say like in a love way." Ino told her.

Sasuke and Shikamaru was thinking why Sakura was shouting at they both shrugged their shoulders and looked at each other. Hinata,Tenten and Karin had the same problems and wanted to buy gifts for Naruto,Neji and Suigetsu. All the boys were thinking of getting gifts for the girls.

Sakura and Ino we're walking across the isle, looking at the shelves and then they bumped into two girls without realising. The two girls turned around and Sakura & Ino knew who they were, "Watch it!" the two girls shouted at them. "It's them...(bitches)," Sakura whispered to Ino and Ino nodded.

* * *

**There! That's the first chapter for those idiots who were dying over a story! ****Who are those two girls? Where did they meet? ****Thanks for those who didn't go on a rage. Hope you enjoyed it! R&R! Again I may change the stories name, so you may want to do something with it like put it in your 'Alert Stories' or 'Favourite' it if you want! Please Review! Again, just in case I recommend 'Alert Stories' or 'Alert/Follow Author'! Thank you for reading and again Please Review!**

**Bye! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Signing out!**

**~ DarkSakuraYorukaze**


End file.
